


Sharing it Three Ways

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Could Be Considered Underage, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Quill finally discovers why Peter doesn't seem to like him too much, but it definitely isn't for any reason Quill would have guessed on his own.  It's okay, though; telling secrets is fine when it leads to sex, Quill had always thought.





	Sharing it Three Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful NympheSama, who made this possible. She has her own piece which will be up shortly, so look out for it. It's amazing.

When Tony had told Quill they were going to bed for the night, he’d expected sex.  Lots and lots of sex before they attempted any such thing as  _ sleep _ .    

It was  _ because  _ of that fact that Tony returning to their bedroom with Peter Parker in tow had Quill raising his eyebrow in slight disbelief.  

“Aren’t we fu -  _ sleeping _ ?” Quill didn’t understand it, and he wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to; Peter didn’t like him - why that was, he had no idea - so for all Quill knew, Peter was just doing…  _ something  _ to cockblock Quill and piss him off.  

“Pete’s been having nightmares; he wants to sleep with us tonight,” Tony pointed out, with a bit of bite to his tone that translated to  _ and you’re going to deal with it or you won’t get sex for a month.   _ “I’ll be back in a minute; just finishing up in the lab.” 

There was an awkward silence between both Peters now that they were alone. Parker had dragged himself onto the bed, on the edge and as far away from Quill as he could get. 

Quill watched with careful eyes, trying to gauge Peter’s every emotion and get inside his mind - and the annoyed, uncomfortable expression Peter donned told Quill enough of what he wanted to know. 

“Why don’t you like me?” Quill asked, almost tentatively, as if he feared the answer.  Part of him probably  _ did _ ; he knew how badly Tony wanted Peter to accept Quill as his partner.

Peter blinked. There was confusion on his face now, and when he replied, it was just as softly. “I  _ don’t  _ not like you; I…” 

Quill cocked his eyebrow. “What?  You  _ scared  _ of me or something?” 

Peter shook his head. He cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably.  “It’s… stupid; don’t worry about it.” 

“No, tell me.” Quill glanced at the door to make sure Tony hadn’t come back.  “You know it bothers  _ him  _ to think you don’t like me, right?” 

Peter shook his head.  He chewed at his lip for a few moments before he mumbled, “You’ll hate me…  You’ll think I’m disgusting or something…”

“Dude.” Quill reached his hand out and tilted Peter’s chin upwards.  “You think that’s not how  _ I  _ feel every time you refuse to look at me?  I’m used to people wanting to  _ fuck  _ me - not treat me like I’m a disease.” 

“That’s just it, though…” Peter was looking so uncomfortable, Quill felt sorry for him.  His hands were fumbling together, and his eyes never left his feet. “...I…” 

Quill raised his eyebrow.  He knew he shouldn’t approach the subject so abruptly, but he was Quill, and he’d never been good at subtlety.  “You want to fuck me?” 

Peter shook his head.  He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat before finally, he whispered, “...I… have a crush…  O-on Mr. Stark…” 

Quill hummed.  He could tell Peter was expecting a negative reaction - perhaps even a  _ very  _ negative reaction - but instead, all Quill could do was put his hand on Peter’s cheek and murmur, “Now  _ why  _ would I hate you for that?” 

Peter’s mouth opened in a little ‘o’ as he finally met Quill’s gaze.  He shook his head, and his eyes held fear as he whispered, “Because, I…” 

“He is  _ mine _ ,” Quill assured, “but he is  _ hot _ .  I get other people want him, man.  I get it.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

Quill shook his head.  “Why would I be mad? It’s not like you’ve ever tried taking him from me, dude.  You’ve left us alone; that’s all I’d ask of you.” 

Peter’s shoulders relaxed visibly now.  So damn shyly he mumbled, and Quill wanted to take him and teach him to have more confidence in himself sexually. “I think you’re really cute, too…” 

Quill purred at the affirmation.  His grin was toothy as he gestured for Peter to come closer.  He waited until Peter had rolled himself close by before he reached out to slide his hand lightly over the teen’s side.  His grin widened. “You know, if you worked on your confidence, you could have anyone you wanted.” 

“Really?” Peter’s smile was a bit more genuine now as his body relaxed even more.

Quill nodded.  He moved closer, and with all the seduction he had mastered over the years, he husked, “I can help you with that - if you want~” 

It wasn’t Peter’s fault he moaned.  He was still young; it was only natural he found himself hardening.  He was  _ so close  _ to letting go, to let Quill ravish him then and there - but just a tiny bit of logic remained, and he mumbled, “But Mr. Stark -”

Quill cut him off by pressing his fingers to Peter’s lips.  His lips curled into a devious smirk. “As long as he can watch, I don’t think he’d care~” 

Whatever protest was on Peter’s lips vanished when he felt pressure against his arousal.  He gasped loudly at the sensations he’d only ever felt from his own hand. He whimpered and turned his head to the side.  “P-peter…” 

Quill chuckled.  If Peter was more experienced in the bedroom, he may have recognised the heavy lust his husk was made out of.  “You keep calling me Peter, and things are gonna get confusing… I’ll feel like I’m fucking myself~” 

Peter closed his eyes.  His sighed response was so breathy, Quill was sure he was already floating on a cloud.  “Quill…” 

“That’s better~”  Quill dropped his head and nipped at Peter’s throat.  His large hand gripped at Peter’s waist and squeezed tightly.  He leaned in so close, their hot breath mingled together. “Hey, do you wanna -” 

“-  _ Damnit, Quill! _ ” 

Quill and Peter both broke away at Tony’s shout.  Peter looked uncomfortable, almost nervous beneath his guardian’s angry expression - but Quill looked absolutely  _ ecstatic _ .  

“Hey, he says he has a crush on us both!” Quill sounded so giddy, he was the epitome of a child in a candy shop.  “We can fuck him, right?” 

All anger drained from Tony, and instead it was replaced with a morbid curiosity.  His head cocked to the side ever-so-slowly as he processed those words. “...W…  _ What _ ?” 

“He has a  _ crush  _ on us,” Quill repeated.  He ignored the betrayed punch Peter gave to his shoulder; he’d always had a bad habit of thinking solely with his dick.  “I’m helping him be more confident in himself for when he starts to fuck.” 

Tony looked as if he was seriously considering Quill’s words, but if there’d been any objection in his mind, it was no longer when he saw the way Peter’s face scrunched up in pleasure when Quill reached out and grasped Peter’s cock.  

“Q-quill…!” Peter’s head was thrown back as best as it could be with a pillow beneath it.  His chest heaved with pants as he tried his hardest to cope through the tidal waves of pleasure.  “Please…!” 

Tony knew he shouldn’t.  He knew he fucking  _ shouldn’t _ .  Peter was still just a kid - his  _ responsibility  _ \- yet here he was, seriously considering pounding Peter through the mattress.  

“Mr. Stark…” Peter’s desperate pant was what broke whatever resolve Tony  _ may  _ have still had. 

Tony wasted no time in coming to the bed.  He’d lost his shirt and jeans somewhere along the way, with only silk boxers left to conceal his rapidly-hardening self.  He clambered onto the bed to kneel next to Peter and draw him into a deep,  _ deep  _ kiss.

From beside them, Quill gave a loud whine.  He pushed at Tony’s shoulder to get his attention, but still, he was ignored.  His whine became louder as he shoved more persistently, desperate for his lover’s attention.  “Sta~rk~” 

It wasn’t Tony who gave Quill the attention he wanted; it was Peter, who’d reached out and put a tentative hand on the man’s elbow.  Quill purred in appreciation as he moved closer. He nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s.

Tony finally pulled away to give Quill a smirk.  His thumb caressed Peter’s cheek as he cooed, “You are always so jealous, Quill~  Does it make you hot to think of me sticking it in somebody else? So you can  _ watch _ ?” 

Quill moaned softly.  He reached down to palm his own lap, a large bulge protruding through his clothing that made Peter nervous at the size of it; were all men as big as Quill and Tony were?  Suddenly, he felt self-conscious of himself. 

Tony’s hot breath billowed against Peter’s neck.  He licked a wet stripe down Peter’s neck before he tugged at the teen’s shirt and murmured, “This has to go.  And your pants.” 

Peter moaned softly at the implications.  He allowed his shirt to be pulled from his head, and he offered no resistance when he felt his pants being tugged at, too.  He scrunched his eyes shut; was this really happening to him? Two of the sexiest men he’d ever known… both wanting to  _ sleep  _ with him?

And then, the reality hit him.  He couldn’t help but squeak. “W-wait…!” 

Tony and Quill shared a look, but the knowing expressions on their faces was anything  _ but  _ uncertainty.  Quill was the one to speak, as he laid down beside Peter and  _ purred _ .  “It’s okay to be nervous of your first time~  I was~” 

Peter’s breathing had become ragged from nervousness, but still, he nodded.  He trusted them both; he knew they’d never want to hurt him - but still, it was hard for him to feel  _ completely  _ comfortable with just how far he was going so soon.  “J-just don’t… D-don’t  _ h-hurt  _ me…  Yeah…?” 

Quill sniffed in mock offense.  “You calling us  _ inexperienced _ or somethin’?  We know what we’re doing, kid.  Now lay back; I want a taste.” 

Tony moved out of the way so he could watch appreciatively as his lover crawled in between Peter’s legs to slowly pull the boy’s boxers from his body.  He leant back to sit on his heels, his hand slowly palming himself through his own thin material around his hips as he watched just how fucking  _ easy  _ it was for Quill to sink himself down onto Peter’s arousal.  

“Mmm, yes…” Tony’s hand moved a tad faster at Peter’s squeak - clearly the only sound he had been able to make under such immense pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  “Quill is good with his mouth, isn’t he, Pete…?” 

Peter tried to respond, but it was gibberish even he himself couldn’t understand.  His body spasmed with pleasure, having never thought something could feel this good - but then, when Quill sunk his face down so far, his nose rested in Peter’s pubic hair, Peter could have  _ cried _ .  He could feel the tip of his arousal, seated so deeply down the back of Quill’s throat, he couldn’t understand how the man was still breathing

But then, Peter really  _ did  _ start crying when Quill ceased all movements completely; it wasn’t fair to tease him like that and then take away all his pleasure!  “Oh, god…! D- _ do  _ something…!” 

Tony chuckled.  He pulled his boxers away and tossed them onto the floor as he coaxed, “He wants you to fuck his face, Pete.  He  _ likes  _ having his throat fucked into.” 

Peter could barely take in the words; his mind felt so damned fuzzy.  His hips rocked slightly, but judging by the displeased sound Quill made deep in his throat, it wasn’t enough.  He opened his mouth to apologise, but then Tony’s hands were on him, maneuvering them around so that Quill laid on his side and Peter was crouched over his head.   

Tony moved back to give them room.  “Okay, Pete, go for it;  _ fuck~ his~ throat~ _ ” 

Peter’s mind broke at the command, and he no longer had any resolve to hold back in case he were to hurt Quill.  Quill, however, seemed completely unperturbed by the fact that there was an intrusion so deep within his throat, because with every harsh thrust, he swallowed and licked and moaned without even the slightest hint of discomfort on his face.  

Peter moaned loudly as his hips continued to buck.  Sweat dribbled down his face as his body trembled violently with all the pleasure he was struggling to contain.  He whimpered and scrunched his face up as his panting became so harsh, he could feel himself becoming lightheaded.

From beneath Peter, Quill felt the swelling in his throat.  He chuckled and rolled himself onto his stomach so he could reach out to take Peter’s bucking hips and hold him steady.  Quill’s head bobbed back and forth so quickly, and coupled with the way he’d hallowed his cheeks to create suction, he wasn’t surprised at just how quickly Peter came.  

“Q-quill…” Peter felt boneless as he emptied himself down Quill’s throat.  

Quill slowly eased himself off the arousal until Peter was seated in his mouth and spilling the last of his semen on his tongue instead.  He didn’t swallow now; he allowed a few trickles to run down the back of his throat, but he kept most of it trapped in his mouth as he pulled away from Peter and instead moved to tangle his arms around Tony and  _ kiss _ him. 

An appreciative groan escaped Tony as he shared in the semen Quill had wanted to share with him.  His tongue licked all over Quill’s mouth to take as much of the semen as he could into his own wet cavern, and their kiss never broke apart until Tony was satisfied he’d eaten everything he could.  

Tony’s eyes wandered over Peter, watching the boy lay limply on the mattress as he struggled to catch his breath.  He smirked. “You know your rebound time, kid?” 

Peter was still panting as he shook his head.  “N-no…” 

“It’s okay; we’ll get you up,” Tony promised.  With that, he took Quill back into a crushing kiss as he dragged his fingertips beneath Quill’s shirt and over his stomach.  He broke the kiss to growl, “Why are you the only one still wearing your clothing? Get it off!” 

Quill snorted.  He pulled away so he could obey, abandoning his Ravager garb and underclothing onto the floor with everyone else’s.  He pressed his body back against Tony’s and nipped at the man’s chin before he purred, “Kiss me~” 

A possessive growl escaped Tony’s throat as he grabbed Quill by the cheeks and drew him back in.  His hand trailed down between their bodies to take hold of Quill’s rock-hard arousal. He savoured the gasp of pleasure he received in response, opting now to squeeze, perhaps harder than he really should be - but Quill had a  _ thing  _ for rough, borderline violent sex, and hey; it only got Tony off harder than it already would have to know just how much his lover  _ wanted  _ to be manhandled.  

Peter, from where he lay, couldn’t help but find himself hardening once again at the sight before him.  He let out a desperate whine as his body ached for something he didn’t quite understand - but it was okay; his mind still knew what to ask for.  “M-mr. Sta~rk~! Ple~ase~ fu~ck me~!” 

Tony chuckled.  He pushed Quill closer to the boy as he hissed, “You know what to do, Quill.” 

Quill indeed knew what was expected of him, and he wasted no time in getting to work; he parted Peter’s thighs and spread his long legs as far as he could before he buried his face down, down, until his tongue was pressing lightly against Peter’s entrance.  

Peter had never known something like this could feel so damned  _ good _ .  He felt as if he were being stretched in the best way possible; no pain like he’d heard there would be and just… a feeling of being  _ full _ .  He reached out and tangled his fingers in Quill’s sex-moused hair.  “Q-quill…” 

Quill hummed in response as his tongue skillfully parted walls tight with nervousness and anticipation.  His grip on Peter’s hips didn’t loosen; he could feel several dribbles from his own arousal at just how excited he was.  

Peter let out a whimper when he felt a spot inside of him being brushed against.  His body jerked, and desperately he needed a big cock inside of him. “Mr.  _ Sta~rk~! _ ” 

Tony chuckled.  He patted Quill’s shoulder.  “That’s enough; I’ll finish him up.” 

True to his word, Tony had Peter gasping and writhing beneath his fingers that prepared him so expertly.  He grinned as he leant in close and whispered into Peter’s ear, “Will you suck Quill off while I fuck you~?  Or else’s he’s gonna whine no one’s paying him any attention~” 

Peter nodded.  He was so desperate to twist his upper body onto an angle so he could rest his head against Quill’s thigh and sigh softly as the man guided himself into his mouth.  He couldn’t take it like Quill could; barely able to fit even  _ half  _ into his mouth - but Quill didn’t seem to care; he looked pleased just to have had his presence remembered.

Tony lined himself up with Peter’s entrance.  “Are you ready?” 

Peter nodded.  There was still nervousness on his expression, and though he grimaced at the intrusion, he didn’t protest against it.  Tony slid himself in all the way to the hilt before he stopped and gave Peter time to adjust to the intrusion. 

“Are you okay?” Tony murmured.  He reached out to drag his fingertips against Peter’s cheek.

Peter nodded.  He drooled heavily from around Quill’s cock as he struggled to breathe; how the hell had Quill been able to take it how he had?  He was going to need a lot of practice… 

Peter whimpered at the first movement.  There was a burn, an ache to it that was rather uncomfortable, but he beared through it; he trusted that Tony wouldn’t do this to him if it wouldn’t eventually feel good.

And then, it  _ did  _ feel good, and his yelp from around Quill’s cock proved it.  Quill groaned softly at the vibrations around him, and he gave a hazy look to Tony.  “H-hurry up and fuck him… I’m gonna come soon…” 

Tony nodded.  He started off gentle, but once Peter became adjusted to his movements, he adopted a harder pace.  Beneath him, Peter bounced along the bed as he whimpered and cried out, tears trailing down his cheeks as he struggled to keep up with his ministrations on Quill.  

“Ungh, fuck…” Quill scrunched his eyes shut tight.  He grabbed Peter’s head to hold him in place so he could start moving his hips, taking Peter’s mouth how he needed to.  “Stark, hurry up…!” 

Tony deliberately slowed his pace down to tease the two of them.  He heard Quill’s whine of displeasure at having to hold back his orgasm for even longer, but then, he resumed.  He grunted to himself as he felt his own climax approaching, but no way was he going to come before Quill did - Quill, his perfect, submissive little bitch, knew the rules.  “What do you need, Quill?” 

“T-to c-come…!” 

Tony hummed in approval.  He looked down at Peter now, who looked like he was ready to explode any second now.  “What about you, Pete? What do  _ you  _ need?” 

“M-mr. S-stark…!” Peter couldn’t get anything else out; he was too far gone in the pleasure.

And then, it happened.  Peter came,  _ loudly _ .  He whimpered, sobbing to himself as he spurted over his and Tony’s chests, and a little over Quill’s face.  Tony gave a pleased purr, forgiving that Peter didn’t know the rules just yet. He allowed the constrictions around him to push him over his own edge, and he gave a groan as he filled Peter up completely. 

Tony reached out to put his hand on Quill’s knee, seeing just how desperate his lover looked with his tomato-red face and sweat everywhere.  “You can come now, Quill.” 

Quill let out a loud gasp as he finally allowed the dam to break.  He moaned and twitched as he emptied himself into Peter’s mouth, pulling out and dribbling over his face instead when Peter choked and spluttered. 

The three of them stayed where they were, exhausted, sweaty and filthy, before Tony got off the bed and moved into the adjoining bathroom to bring back three towels.  He tossed two of them to Quill before he used the third to wipe himself down. “Clean Pete up, Quill. Let him sleep.” 

Quill did as he was told.  He wiped himself off before he moved to Peter and paid careful attention to clean him.  Peter was asleep before the towel even touched him, but that was okay; Quill gave a tired, yet fond smile as he cleaned him up.

Tony came back to join them on the bed.  He felt Quill snuggle in close against him, so he threaded his fingers through sweat-drenched brown hair as he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep.

“Can we keep him…?” Was Quill’s half-asleep murmur.

Tony hummed in response.  “I suppose we can…” 

Quill gave a pleased smile and snuggled in closer until he was curled into a ball against his lover.  “Sweet.” 

And with that, Tony was the only one left awake.  

 


End file.
